A New Method of Surprise
by FloraBlue
Summary: Someone takes Dean Winchester by surprise, and uses it to her advantage.


"Damn it!" I yell as Dean expertly pins me down on the grass once again. He has both of my hands pinned with one arm, and a fake knife against my throat.

"What's wrong Princess?" Dean asks with a smirk. "You too distracted by my devilish good looks to fight correctly?" He laughs, and I shove my released hands against his chest to get him off of me.

I stand up off the ground, shake the grass off my sweatshirt, and walk to the cooler of beer. "You wish. Just wait. Someday I will beat you." I open the blue cooler. I've beaten Sam before." I retort, picking up a beer.

Sam, who is leaning against the Impala with a bottle of beer from the cooler, opens his mouth to protest, but Dean cuts him off.

"Yeah, but Sammy is out of practice, and he was never that good of a fighter to begin with."

"So!? He's still a freaking giant with experience. That counts for something!"

"Guys, I'm right here. You are literally insulting me from ten feet away." Sam says.

I look at him apologetically. "Sorry Sam, I just want to beat him in a fight." I glare at Dean.

Dean laughs and walks over the Impala to change the radio station that is blasting through its open doors, and Sam walks over to me. We are standing in an empty grass field somewhere in Iowa. We got bored of driving, so we pulled over, and a petty argument between me and Dean soon turned into a wrestling match, which turned into a, who is the better fighter competition.

When Sam gets to me, he bends down and whispers "You're being predictable. Dean knows your techniques. You need to do something different. Surprise him. If you catch him off guard, there's a greater chance for you to win."

I glance up at Sam and nod, smirking, a plan already forming in my brain.

"Hey Dean! One more time!" I yell over at him.

Dean looks up at me and a grin takes over his face. He loves fighting me, I guess he enjoys putting me to shame. That's one thing I like about him, he doesn't go easy on me, which I sometime suspect Sam does.

Sam chuckles and walks back over to his spot on the hood of the Impala.

Dean walks over to me and hands me a plastic knife. I take it, and look him straight in the eyes, green meeting brown. "Good luck, Princess." He says.

I smirk and Dean thrusts his knife at me. I duck right, avoiding it by inches, and he turns around and tries again, aiming it at my stomach. I sidestep to the right and grab his arm with my knifeless hand. I try to impale him in the chest with my knife, but Dean uses his other hand to grab the wrist with the knife in it, so I am incapable of stabbing him. With all of our hands occupied, I swipe my left leg under his right leg and he falls, pulling me with him.

I land on top of him, accidentally letting go of his hand. He uses that advantage to try to stab my back. I quickly grab his forearm, using strength and most of my weight to force it to the ground. Dean uses his grip on my wrist to flip us over so now he is on top of me. In the process of flipping over, I lose my grip on my knife and it tumbles to the right, a few feet from us. Dean releases my now knifeless hand, and I use it to keep his blade from my face.

I manage to twist his wrist at a painful angle. He swears, and drops the knife a few inches from my head. I quickly drop my right hand, and chuck his knife away from us, so he can't get it. Dean grabs both of my hands and gets them against my chest, just like last time.

Just like in our previous fights, Dean is on top of me, with my arms pinned against my chest, except now, there are no weapons to seal the deal with. I can see his face a few inches from mine, clearly debating what he should do next to get a knife and "kill" me.

_Well, I guess now's as good a time as any. _ I think

Without thinking too much about it, I launch my face upward and slam my lips onto his. Dean grunts in surprise and I try not to think about how chapped both of our lips are. I focus on the task at hand. Dean finally reacts to me still kissing him, and I immediately feel my opportunity come when he inadvertently loosens his grip on my hands. With our lips still connected, I quickly wrap my legs around his waist, and use the momentum to roll us to the right. I land on top of him, and before he knows what's happening, I break the kiss, grab the knife, which I had rolled us towards, and hold it against his neck. I'm sitting on his stomach as I smile at his dumbfounded face, and slide the plastic blade against his throat.

"I win!" I shout, as I get off of Dean.

"Damnit" Dean mutters under his breath.

Now that I can focus on my surroundings I see Sam, laughing ass off, over by the car. I turn around and offer Dean my hand to help him up. He takes my hand and I pull him up.

"What's wrong." I ask with a smirk. "You too distracted by my incredible kissing abilities to fight correctly?" I nudge his ribs with my elbow.

Dean laughs at this. "All right all right. You won, no need to get all hot headed about it."

"Are you kidding!?" I scoff "You are never living this down." I glance over at the Impala. "Sam will never let you live this down."

We look at Sam, who is still laughing. "Ah shit you're right." Dean mutters.

"I'm always right."

Dean rolls his eyes.

We get to Sam and he says "Well that was one way to surprise him."

Dean is taken aback, "Wait a second," Dean gestures between us "this was planned?" he accuses us.

Sam and I look at each other "Not all of it. I told her to be unpredictable, she did the rest." Sam chuckles. "I was just as surprised as you were."

"Oh I doubt that." I say "You should have seen his face. It was priceless."

Sam laughs and Dean mutters under his breath, and goes to get the cooler from the field.

I get in the car, and plop myself in my spot behind the passenger side, and wait for Dean to come and start up our trip again. I hear the truck slam shut and I see the leather coated hunter sit in the drivers side next to his brother. Dean turns on Aerosmith and I listen to the music while watching the dull, endless green fields of Iowa.

_I hope our next case is somewhere more interesting._


End file.
